Jetfire (SG)
"Conquest is made of the ashes of one's enemies." With a reckless daring that comes from being one of the swiftest of all the Autobots, Jetfire is the most eager of his comrades to plunge into battle. But his bravado is tempered by one overriding thought: he sincerely believes that victory over the Decepticons can only come through advancements in Autobot technology. As the first of a new generation of Autobots such a credo is perhaps only natural. Also, because he was created on Cybertron shortly before the launch of the Ark, Jetfire is one of the few Autobots who has almost no knowledge of his home planet. His allegiance to his cause is only matched by his devotion to scientific research. In jet-fighter mode, Jetfire's unique swing-wing design allows him to take off like a normal jet and then, pulling his wings back, reach speeds of up to Mach 4.2. Adding twin supersonic combustion ramjet (i.e. scramjet) engine modules along with twin liquid hydrogen fuel tanks allows Jetfire to achieve orbital velocities, or to even escape Earth's gravity altogether. With this capability, he can launch like a missile, shoot up above the atmosphere, and, at a speed of Mach 29, dive down like a blazing meteor (hence his name) half a world away only 30 minutes later. In robot and jet mode, he is equipped with four independently targetable particle beam cannons around his head and eight heat-seeking armor-piercing missiles. Jetfire's range is limited by his fuel consumption; any transatmospheric trip requires his refueling when he lands. Since he is newly constructed by Shockwave, he is prone to numerous mechanical failures as the bugs in his system are worked out. Anything from a malfunctioning radio to an engine stall in deep space has been known to happen. History 'Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History:' In 2005, to combat rampant Autobot aggression, the Decepticons attempt to engineer a new squadron of aerial fighters. Jetfire was the prototype, built by Shockwave to be a protective air guardian. Within a few months of being brought online, Jetfire learned enough about the Autobots to know that's where his true allegiance belonged. Jetfire turned against Shockwave and defected to the Autobots a mere five months after creation. Jetfire's knowledge of Decepticon command structure and technology led Emperor Prime to offer him a very powerful commission, reporting only to Prime himself and overseeing all areas of Autobot technology. Jetfire further gained the favor of Emperor Prime by playing an instrumental role in preventing a coup against the Autobot leader. Jetfire was instrumental in swiftly rounding up coup plotters Ultra Magnus, Hound and Blurr. Blurr and Hound were punished severely and returned to service; Magnus was exiled. The ever utilitarian Emperor Prime has since rewarded Jetfire by promoting him within the Autobot ranks. Though Jetfire routinely shows 100 percent loyalty and commitment, rumblings within the Autobot ranks have routinely speculated Jetfire works for a paycheck and not because of any ideology. Nonetheless, after Alpha Trion was exiled for treason, Jetfire rose to take his place as Prime's #1 technical advisor. After successfully preventing a coup against Emperor Prime, Jetfire was quickly assigned positions of leadership, enabling Emperor Prime to tend to other matters (usually involving headquarters-based scientific research duties and not in the field of battle). Jetfire relished the adrenaline-like rush of battle and the camaraderie amongst the troops. His charisma in battle was contagious enough to make him one of the more popular commanders in the Autobot fleet. As his popularity grew, he became more interested in maintaining this popularity and less likely to discipline his subordinates. As his supervision for the "day to day" operations waned and his crew became more unruly, his subordinates became more brazen in their attacks on the peace-loving Decepticons. This toxic combination of unruly troops and lax leadership resulted in the massacre at Praxus, regarded by many Decepticons as one of the darkest days in the eons-long war. As the battle started, Emperor Prime ordered Jetfire to destroy the Decepticon military strongholds of Praxus. As this was done with relative ease, the Autobots under Jetfire became restless after few of their systems were taxed in battle. With almost free reign and no reprise for their behavior, they soon started targeting innocents and non-military Decepticons and their sympathizers. As leadership broke down (Jetfire was busy making sure the victory was told in all its glory for all Cybertron to hear), at least two million inhabitants were killed and another half-million were sent to the smelting pit. For many Decepticons, including Megatron, one of the first major tasks to accomplish at the end of the war is to bring Jetfire and Emperor Prime up on war crimes for the massare at Praxus so the deaths of its inhabitants will not be in vain. Possessing a flamboyant nature, Jetfire can often be seen donning a crimson cape with solid-gold latches attaching it to his shoulders. Taking advantage of the good graces of Emperor Prime, Jetfire has been known to run up exorbitant costs for his mission, including high-grade energon and luxurious living quarters for he and his upper-echelon underlings. As for regular staff, he has been known to skimp on their allowances, energon quality and living quarters, hoping these more "common" warriors will see how the upper management lives and will aspire to reach a similar plateau by working harder and being more productive. So far, the agreement has worked out to Prime's favor. Jetfire has met and surpassed Prime's expectations. However, he is only one failed mission away from having to repay the huge debts he's racked up in the Autobot ranks. Jetfire's borderline obsession over appearances and how he is perceived in Autobot circles may lead some to believe Jetfire is a jovial, even comical figure. This is hardly the case. His management style is strictly hands off, making his command one of the most coveted slots for Autobots who may tire of the strict management of Autobots like Red Alert or Prowl. In some cases, this may lead to minor infractions of negligence. But in other instances, this style of leadership has created a deadly environment of complacency. With little oversight or chance of discipline, Jetfire's minions have routinely rounded up, tortured and executed scores of Decepticons - primarily those who offer little to no resistance. As a result of Jetfire's "look away and let Autobots be Autobots" style of management - and his betrayal to the Decepticons - Jetfire is one of the few Autobots who have been labeled as a "mass murderer" according to the Decepticon code of law and is on the short list of Autobots who the Decepticons plan to prosecute for war crimes. 'MUX History:' Jetfire has been assigned by Emperor Prime to oversee the construction of the Ark. Before traveling to Earth, Jetfire commissioned an Autobot artist to paint a grand mural of him towering over a fallen Starscream. This real-life event has not happened yet, so Jetfire had to resort to having the artist construct several holograms of what a fallen Starscream would look like. In 2010, Jetfire convinced Optimus Prime that to better serve the Autobot Empire, Jetfire needed better armor and weapons. Prime granted Jetfire's request for better armor, installing it himself (without turning off Jetfire's pain receptors), but held out the better weaponry as a reward should Jetfire start showing more success on the battlefield. Should Jetfire fail, Prime warned, the upgrades would be ripped back out by hand, and the rest of Jetfire's body smelted down for recycling. Optimus Prime chose to spar with his XO in the area of the smelting pools as a reminder to Jetfire what would happen to him should he fail again. After giving Jetfire a second upgrade, Emperor Prime made him the new (and youngest ever) leader of the Cybertron Elite Guard. After a crushing defeat at the Arch-Ayr fuel depot and a rapid retreat after an unsuccessful attack on the Decepticon Nemesis, Jetfire finally secured a public victory after a surprise raid on a group of peaceful neutrals. When the Mayhem Suppression Squad arrived in response, attacking Jetfire and his goon squad, the Autobots were prepared. With his new upgrades, Jetfire soundly defeated the Squad's leader, Colonel Deathsaurus, crushing him and nearly destroying him utterly. Deathsaurus's XO Bug Bite managed to drag his leader to safety, but Dirge, Thrust, and Thundercracker were captured, their beaten bodies displayed on Cybertron TV for all to see. Jetfire's popularity waxed after the victory over Deathsaurus, but took a hit when the captured members of the Mayhem Suppression Squad were rescued from the smelting pits by Scourge on live transmission. Nonetheless, Jetfire was chosen as a member of Prime's Ark crew. OOC Notes The Shattered Glass TP has started on Cybertron. Jetfire was built there and recently defected. Logs /Posts 2009 (SG) December 31 - Ark Construction Progress Report Jetfire stands tall in his immaculate officer's quarters from the Ark, moving his crimson cape to the side, he raises an arm in loyalty. "Hail Emperor Prime, hail! "It gives me enormous pride to report since being assigned to oversee the construction of the Ark, progress on its construction has improved 20 percent and is now 1.5 weeks ahead of schedule! "I have taken into account your excellent suggestions about how to motivate our troops and have implemented your changes. However, I have noticed some diminishing returns in the intimidation and torture areas and have noticed some of the best ways to motivate troops is a mix of positive reinforcement as well as fear, as you have so expertly stated in your stirring post a month ago. "I would not be doing my proper duty as an Autobot if I did not inform you of additional resources we will need to continue to meet the progress for construction for this massive craft that will steer is into victory over the Decepticons. To motivate staff, I have given portions of premium benzine-grade energon. To continue with this motivation plan, I will require an additional 200 cases. A steep number, granted, but nominal when you consider the outcome. Also, I am requesting a shipment of commander-class-grade armor for myself and warrior-class armor for two of my subordinates. I will send their dimensions in a separate log. I am also requesting the presence of a writer/author as my duties have grown to the point where I cannot document our progress with the eloquence and detail demanded by the wisest, most powerful Transform ever to be constructed." Jetfire bows slightly "I would not be requesting these items if I did not believe there were paramount in our success. Emperor Prime - this is a historic event that will go down in Autobot lore. This event needs to be documented extensively to be saved for hundreds of future Autobots to view and be inspired by. This is by no means a vanity project for myself. I am just a vessel and am honored to be a humble servant to the greatest Autobot ever created. Construction will move forward and I am anxiously awaiting the moment - mere weeks away - where you can walk into the command center and christen the vehicle that will go down in Autobot history as the greatest vehicle ever constructed that led to the destruction and enslavement of the Decepticons! Hail Emperor Prime!" :With that, Jetfire bows submissively, his cape draping over his form* 2010 (SG) * February 2 - Status Update - Incentive Program - Jetfire shows off his new armor, and announces an incentive program to motivate the Autobots * February 2 - Jetfire's Personal Log - Jetfire ruminates on his new armor upgrade May 10 - SG - Smelting Pool Fiasco *Jetfire's face appears on the screen* Terrible, terrible news. Somehow...the Decepticons breached our security walls and managed to rescue BOTH Dirge and Thrust - DURING our televised executions. I promise to conduct a thorough investigation and punish those responsible for failing to keep up our security. This is inexcusible and an embarassment to not only the Autobots, but our exhaulted leader, Emperor Prime. Jetfire out - Players SG Jetfire is played by the same person who runs TFU Jetfire. Category:Elite Guard Category:2005 Category:2010 Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Aerospace Category:Autobot Command Category:Autobot leaders Category:Characters Category:Elite Guard Category:Engineers Category:Former Decepticons Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:TP-Only Category:Transformers